


Always Good Enough

by canuckgirl



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 05:58:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8611867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canuckgirl/pseuds/canuckgirl
Summary: Tyler and Jamie encounter a not so nice person from Tyler's past in Tyler's hometown





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for it being so short. I originally posted this over at my tumblr when I first started writing and I meant to flesh it out but never got to it. I may go back to it but who knows?
> 
> Where has all the Bennguin fics gone by the way? It's dried up and it's a bit disappointing.

Tyler and Jamie were in Brampton, Tyler’s hometown, chilling at a bar, trying to maintain a low-key presence. They had come there before Tyler was going to head off to Europe to play for Canada in the hockey championships and Jamie before he went off to have hip surgery.

Safe to say, a good time must be had. Rule of thumb.

It just wasn’t meant to have THAT riotous of a time.

Chaos began when a drunk patron had recognized Tyler, an old jackass of someone that Tyler was not a fan of. The guy, Mark had sisters that harassed Tyler’s sisters and Tyler was not a fan of that. When Mark came up right beside him and Jamie, a bit too close, and breathed foul breath in their faces, Tyler groaned. He really didn’t want to deal with this. Not with Jamie here. Not in his hometown.

“Look here it’s Tyler. My boy. How you’ve been? Been awhile hasn’t it?” Mark was slurring his words, causing Jamie to squirm nervously. He had a hunch where this was going to go.

“Hey Mark. Yeah it’s been a while. How you’ve been?” Tyler was just making polite conversation while exchanging glances with Jamie.

Both Jamie and Tyler jumped and squeaked in alarm when Mark slammed his arm down on the table and glared at Tyler before grabbing Tyler’s and Jamie’s necks and bringing them closer to his face, hissing and growling.

“You little pissants!!! Successful hockey players while I’m stuck in a dead end job going nowhere. Now that you two are here I can at least have some fun,” growled Mark before a furious and protective Jamie began to lose his temper. He had a severe problem with how Tyler was being treated. He wasn’t going to stand for it so he was going to stand up for his buddy.

Jamie shrugged out of the man’s grip and pushed him back while standing in front of Tyler protectively.

“Okay buddy that’s enough!!! Leave Tyler and I alone!!! You’re drunk and you don’t know what you’re doing or maybe you do and don’t know any better. Fuck off now!! hissed a furious Jamie, never ever feeling this angry in his life.

Mark drunkenly scoffed and caught Jamie in a tight headlock, trapping him in a firm hold. Jamie began to struggle and fought to get free but was unable to.

"You the fucker’s protector? That’s great. I can pound the both of ya. I got buddies that wouldn’t mind helping,” grinned Mark, preparing to do some damage.

Jamie began to squiggle and squirm but could not get free. He was rescued by a couple of security guards who had been notified of the altercation by the bartender.

Mark was screaming and swearing as he was led away and disappeared while a shaky Jamie and Tyler recovered. They resumed their drinks and looked at each other fondly.

Before Tyler could say it, Jamie beat him to the punch.

“Don’t even thank me Segs. It’s what I do. It’s what brothers do. I don’t stand for the shit people do to you. You’re my buddy,” smiled Jamie, grinning as Tyler began to blush.

“Aw thanks. It’s just that I can never get away from the haters can I? No matter what I do the haters will always lurk waiting to prey on me,” sighed Tyler as Jamie put a hand on Tyler’s shoulder and squeezed it.

“And I will always be around to protective your ass. Even for the rest of my life. That’s my job. Couldn’t want anything more”


End file.
